The invention relates to the field containing existing internal combustion engines with reciprocating pistons, connecting rods, and crankshafts.
Conventional internal combustion engines typically include one or more pistons in respective cylinder or cylinders. The pistons typically link to a crankshaft through respective connecting rods.